technofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Showtek - The World is Mine / We Speak Music
thumb|Cover|250px Tracklist Lyrics World Is Mine I won't back down 8x The world is my motherfucking playground homie And I'ma never back down! I won't back down ?x You fucking clown Yo, the world is mine! I won't back down 3x My style is everlasting I won't back down 3x You fucking clown 2x Yeah Let me talk to these people man Uh, ay! I know you wanna see me fall man I know you would rather see me lose it all But I'm a born winner, hehe I was put on this earth to make a difference homie The world is my playground The birds left the cage I'm doing things my way now Yeah Man I'm willing to die for the cause That's the difference between me and y'all To be the best, you have to beat the best I'm undefeated, my style is everlasting And I'ma never back down, you fucking clown! Hahaha, yeah We win, you lose We live, you die The world is mine! Yo, the world is mine! I know you wanna see me fall man I know you would rather see me lose it all But I'm a born winner To be the best, you have to beat the best And I'm undefeated homie, my style is everlasting And I'ma never back down, you fucking clown! We win, you lose We live, you die The world is mine! The world is my motherfucking playground homie And I'ma never back down! Yo, the world is mine! Deutsche Übersetzung Ich gehe nicht mehr nach unten 8x Die Welt ist mein verfickter Spielplatz Kumpel, Und ich werde nie wieder nach unten gehen! Ich weiß du willst mich fallen sehen man, Ich weiß du würdest mich lieber alles verlieren sehen, Aber ich bin ein geborener Gewinner! Um der beste zu sein, musst du den besten besiegen! Und ich bin unbesiegt Kumpel, Mein Stil ist für immer, Und ich werde nie wieder nach unten gehen, du verfickter Clown! Wir gewinnen, du verlierst Wir leben, du stirbst Die Welt gehört mir! Die Welt ist mein verfickter Spielplatz Kumpel, Und ich werde nie wieder nach unten gehen! Yo, die Welt gehört mir! (Übersetzt von A7xfan) We Speak Music The melody makes you one with your emotions And the rhythm makes you believe in it We speak music The way we reach you, is the way you go Caused by our music We can not yet explain, we can only tell We speak music We speak music The melody makes you one with your emotions And the rhythm makes you believe in it We speak music We speak music Deutsche Übersetzung Die Melodie macht dich eins mit deinen Gefühlen Und der Rhytmus lässt es dich glauben Wir Sprechen Musik Der Weg wie wir dich erreichen, ist der Weg den du gehst verursacht durch unsere Musik Wir können es noch nicht erklären, wir können dir nur sagen Wir Sprechen Musik Die Melodie macht dich eins mit deinen Gefühlen Und der Rhytmus lässt es dich glauben Wir Sprechen Musik Wir Sprechen Musik (Übersetzt von A7xfan) Kategorie:Hardstyle-Songs Kategorie:Hardstyle Kategorie:Dutch Master Works